Family First
by boyxboyFanFreak
Summary: Spencer has been laid off of his job and his bills are stacking high. What will he do to be able to pay off all of his bills and help his family? Find out! :)


"What am I going to do?" Spencer thought to himself. He's been out of work for weeks and the bills are stacking high. The design company he has been working for had to let him go due to his art not meeting their standards; however, no one knew. Spencer couldn't tell Carly that he'd been laid off. Just the thought of breaking the news to her broke his heart. He had to find a way to make some money to support him and his sister. He began applying for odd jobs, but never got any calls back. His heart jumped for joy because right at that moment, the phone rang. "Hello!" Spencer said in a not too excited tone.

"Spencer? Hi, this is Lewbert. Unless you can come up with the rent by 3:00 P.M., well, I'm going to have to evict you. THANK YOU!" Lewbert shouted into the phone as he slammed it down hanging didn't know what to do. He was in debt, about to be homeless, had no money, and no one knew. He was trying to find ways to make some quick money. It was only 8:00 A.M., so he had little time to even considerably make what he needed. He grabbed all of his prized and valued artwork and dragged it to the street corner. He tried selling it to people.

"Do you want to buy this?!" Spencer yelled at strangers on the streets. "Please help me! I need someone to buy my artwork!"

"Stop yelling at me, you bum!" people shouted at him. No one even looked at it. Spencer was on his knees begging people to help him out, but not even a single person cared. Spencer-in rage-grabbed a piece of his artwork and slammed it on the ground. He began kicking it and ripping it. Then, at the very moment he realized, people were throwing dollars at him. His fedora was filling up with single bills. He started doing this to more of his art; eventually, all of his art was destroyed by the hands of it's creator. He had a whole twenty bucks in his fedora. The clock was ticking-it was 10:00 A.M., and he knew his twenty dollars wasn't going to pay the rent. So, he went to the Groovy Smoothie in hopes to find quick work.

"Hi, T-Bo, can I ask you a favor?" Spencer asked."You better hurry up, mon. I don't got all day, we busy." T-Bo said in a rushed manner.

"I want to ask about my job application. I need to work today and now. I need some kind of cash," Spencer begged.

"Oh, you need money, huh? Come in da back wit me," T-Bo said smirking as Spencer followed. "You know what I did wit ya application?"

"No, what?" Spencer asked."I threw it away, you too bright to be workin' here, Spencer. What happened to ya big job?" T-Bo asked sympathetically.

"They laid me off... that's why I need this job to make some money so I can get back on my feet. Please. I'll do anything for a job here! I just need some money!" Spencer shouted pounding his hands on T-Bo's chest. He fell to his knees crying.

"Stay right where ya are," T-Bo said. He pulled out his massive Jamaican cock. Spencer was in shock.

"What are you doing?! Get that away!" Spencer shouted."You want some money or nah? You better suck it good if you want any cash from me!" T-Bo said mockingly. Spencer looked at the penis. The thought of doing sex work for money had never even crossed his mind. He stared at the penis-it was humongous. He sucked up his pride, and he began sucking the dick. He let it fill up his mouth and slip down his throat. He licked the shaft and grabbed the balls, tugging them playfully."You like that, big boy?" Spencer asked sexually. T-Bo nodded. Spencer sucked on T-Bo's dick head. He twirled his tongue around the dick like a lollipop. T-Bo grabbed Spencer's head and started slamming it down on his dick. Spencer started gagging. T-Bo was being so rough that Spencer didn't know what to do.

"I'm cummin', mon!" T-Bo shouted as Spencer's mouth was getting filled with T-Bo's extreme load. Spencer's mouth was dripping with the Jamaican's semen. He spit it out and wiped his mouth. T-Bo threw a fifty dollar bill on the ground. "Pick it up wit ya mouth," T-Bo said rudely. Spencer sucked up his pride once again and did as he commanded. T-Bo smiled and said as he was walking out, "it wasn't worth this amount, but I want to help ya out, mon!" Spencer fell to the ground. He laid there while his thoughts were running rampid. "Come back anytime," T-Bo said laughing as he closed the door.

"What did I just do?" Spencer asked himself. "That barely even lasted long and I made fifty bucks." Spencer got up and walked around the town. He saw sex workers all over the city. "Is this what I have become? Is this what I will become" he asked himself. The sex workers looked filthy and dazed. He went up to one. "Is this what you do for a living?""What's it to ya?" The prostitute asked rudely.

"What do ya want? Ya want ya dick sucked? A quickie?"

"No, I was wondering how to get into this business," Spencer replied.

"Son, you too pretty for dis. Go find a real job, you don't wanna mess around in our world," she replied and soon passed out. Spencer looked at her. She was full of track marks, semen, and reeked out alcohol. He was revolted, but as his father always told him-family first. Spencer had to do what he had to do for his family. It was 2:00 P.M.-exactly one hour before Lewbert would come to evict him and Carly. Carly wasn't home, she was with Sam and Freddie. The doorbell rang. Spencer nervously walked to the door to answer. Lewbert was at the door.

"Where's my rent?" Lewbert asked rudely. Spencer had seventy dollars, and he knew that wasn't going to cut it.

"It's only 2:00 P.M.! I have another hour to come up with the rent!" Spencer shouted; however, he knew he couldn't come up with the rent in the time he had.

"I don't care what time it is! I want my money now!" Lewbert shrieked loudly.

"Lewbert, I don't have it. Please, hear me out. I just got laid off and have no source of income. Pl-" Spencer was cut off.

"I don't have time for your sob stories! Give me my money!" Lewbert shrieked. Spencer used his new knowledge of persuasion.

"Lewbert, isn't there some way I can get another month. I promise I'll pay you then. I'll pay you double! I just need some time," Spencer said flirting and rubbing Lewbert's chest, "I'm sure there's something I can do for you in exchange for this."

"What are you talking about?!" Spencer kissed Lewbert's mole and down his body.

"You know what I can do for you," Spencer whispered.


End file.
